Desert Storm
Start Desert Storm (hs_desertstorm) or Sandstorm (for Counter-Strike Nexon: Zombies) is the first Human Scenario map in Counter-Strike Online. Storyline After we have obtained the sample of Phobos corpse from the unidentified facility, our troops started to transport it to the headquarters. We have decided to take a roundabout way through the desert for a safer route. While traveling in the desert, a large scale of fire started to rain above our head in a sudden. Due to this sudden attack, we need to find cover quickly and hide ourselves in the nearby ruined place to ensure the safety of the samples. Even with a glance, we could notice that enemies are coming in armies with lots of elite soldiers with huge airborne weapons. They were not zombies! Who are they? - From the diary of transportation support troop commanding officer, Victor. Overview Desert Storm is an annihilation-based Human Scenario map. There are 10 rounds in this map and the players must defeat a certain number of enemies before the given time runs out. The player will meet Comanche in Round 10 and must destroy it in 30 minutes. The players will receive Comanche Record Device as the reward of destroying the Comanche. The team leader (Host) can choose to play in Normal or Extreme mode. Order of Appearance Events Desert Storm was released on: *Singapore/Malaysia: 21 March 2012. *Indonesia: 3 May 2012. *Turkey: 19 March 2014. *CSN:Z: 23 September 2014. *Vietnam: 26 March 2015. Transcripts #''This is Commander Victor. Survival unit, please response.'' #''We kept the samples in the northwest headquarters which is 5km away from you.'' #''I've received a report from reconnaissance unit which mentioned that they have captured the enemy's position.'' #''I believe they must have thought that the sample is with you.'' #''I am requesting for directed bombing, so please try to utilize it to earn their attention.'' ; Comanche Combat #''I believe they have just sent you a small gift.'' #''That type is Comanche. I've known it as it is discarded in the middle of development...'' #''Anyway, please defeat it and rescue us.'' #''Good luck.'' Tips Round 1 ~ 9 *Use the default MP5, automatic sniper rifles or Plasma Gun to engage. *Avoid going outside, as there is no cover and enemies will quickly kill you. *Beware of grenades, they are capable of bringing your health down extremely quickly. Round 10 *Use anti-material weapons like AT4, M95, AS50 or AT4-CS. *Hide downstairs, or use Airstrike when the Comanche is about to use its rockets. *Set up Sentry gun on upstairs to aid in engaging Comanche and Vanguard troop. Achievement Honor mission Gallery File:Loadingbg_hs_desertstorm.png|Loading background Loadingbg hs desertstorm new.png|Ditto, new File:Desertstorm_overview.png|Map overview File:Tooltip_desertstorm.png|Tooltip File:Desert_storm_promo.jpg|Singapore/Malaysia poster dscp1.jpg|China poster desertstormmap.jpg|Thailand poster Hs_desertstorm_20120628_1122230.jpg|In-game screenshot 1335764631_desert-strom.jpg|Map screenshot 1335764653_desert-strom-2.jpg|Ditto img_desertstorm.jpg|Ditto Trivia *There are Arabic signs in this map with English translation. *The skybox was not updated for Singapore/Malaysia version and uses the default one. *In previous releases, there was a bug which allows the player to not be detected by the NPCs, giving them an unfair advantage. *This map resembles Alamo mission from Counter-Strike: Condition Zero Deleted Scene. Category:Human Scenario maps Category:Small-sized maps Category:Annihilation maps Category:Survival type maps Category:Simple maps Category:Nexon maps Category:Maps